The Trip
by BlackXRose23
Summary: what would happen if zim and gaz got stranded on a deserted island with nothing but a will to survive and each other. ZaGr summery sucks, this is my first fanfic plz enjoy and comment rated T because of later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

do not own Invader Zim !

Gaz stomped off angrily as she had just received the news that she would have to go on a "trip" for students with social problems. "Gaz" her father Dr. Membrane called as she went up the stairs. "It wont be all bad" her father trying encourage her to change her mind, "you know that little friend of your insane brother is going as well." That made her stop, _did he mean Zim? _she thought to herself . "maybe you can be traveling buddies" He suggested.

The next morning Gaz was up early, she had a horrible dream about her little "trip". She dreamed that her plane had crashed and many people had died usually that didn't bother her she knew humanity was doomed and car accidents and plane crashes were just an other step toward there impending fate. So she couldn't get back to sleep, "maybe I should go see if Zim is really going on the trip" she said as she got out of her bed and slowly walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower she got dressed and headed out the door. No one tried to stop her because her dad was in the lab and her brother was in the crazy house for some test. It was a dreary day in mid August and even as early as 8:00 in the morning it looked as though the sky was ready to burst with all the water it was holding. As she walked down the sidewalk not many people were out , really the only people she saw was a garbage man a skateboarder and a hobo. "I cant believe dad is making me go on this stupid trip." she said softly to herself but her voice was filled with anger.

She finally made it to Zim's. As she made her way up the entrance way of his house she glanced over at one of his hideous lawn numbs. She couldn't help but wonder how he could pull off as being a human for so long. It had been 4 years since he had first landed here on earth , she was now 15 , _and yet _she thought on as she kept walking _his disguises never seem to get any better and his house stands out like a sore thumb. _She finally reached the door, and rang the door bell. When it opened there was a small green dog , It was Gir.

"Is Zim there ?" she asked her voice was void of any life. Gir looked back into the room and held up what would have been a finger if his doggy suit hadn't been it the way, and walked off. Gaz letting herself in walked to the couch and sat down. A few moments later Zim appeared into the room. "What do you want Human ? " Zim said his voice filled with discuss. ' I'm here because I heard that you were going on the "trip" for students with social problems." Gaz returned the comment with an even nastier tone. "Yes, what's it to you Human ?"he said with a little disbelief that she new this. "Well I'm going too, so I don't see why we can't be traveling friends just for those two weeks, it will be better than not having anyone at all." she said stating the obvious. "Ok fine" he said "but only for two weeks. "


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Departure

Do NOT OWN ZIM !!!!!!!!

As Gaz made her way to the airport she couldn't help but think of her dream . One of her fathers employees had to drive her there, her dad was busy trying to create a nuclear fusion chamber to end the world's energy crises. They finally made it to the airport, it was a warm August day people were wearing T- shirts and shorts. But when she got out of the car she felt terribly cold as if she had just been dropped into a swimming pool filed with ice. In her state of numbness she hadn't notices that her chaperone had taken off to the building. A car horn snapped her out of her daze.

When she finally reached the door, it swooshed open and a wall of air came upon her, as soon as it did this her dream flashed in front of her eyes. There was smoke , fire, and water. She saw her and Zim huddling together in Zim's force field ball as they watched the plane and the people in it sink to the bottom of the ocean. "What is this ?"she said to herself softly. She could dwell on this for long though , she had to go to the inspection place to get on the plane.

When Gaz got there she saw Zim getting hassled by security because of his PAK. She couldn't help over hear , well everyone heard Zim was screaming at the top of his lungs as usual. "Sir I'm sorry but we have to inspect your backpack." the security guard said. "Never you pathetic worm baby ! " Zim screamed so loud it could be heard for miles. "What did you say ? " the guard asked getting annoyed. "Oh I mean I can't take it off it's a new type of heart monitor . " Zim said laughing uncomfortably. " Oh that's what I thought you said"the security guard said back in response. "Well if it's a medical device than that's fine you can go. " the guard said ushering him out half glad to get rid of him .

She was finally on the plane. The kids were all quit, seeing how they have social problems no one talked much to one an other. Gaz found Zim and sat next to him, he was staring out the window wondering how could this big thing get off the ground were he's from all there space crafts were small and light wait. When he finally noticed her presence he turned to her "you know this won't change anything you will still be a human and I will destroy your brother after this" he said with a casual tone. Gaz without looking up from her hands ( her game slave was confiscated ) said "yeah good luck with that " with so much sarcasm in her voice you could choke on it.

"Welcome To Delta Airlines "the captain's voice came on the intercom. " We will be leaving momentarily, please fasten your seat belts and pay attention to the flight attendants. "After going through all the safety rules they were off.

auther's notes : ewwww cliff hanger yes i no my spelling's not the best so tell me what ut think !


End file.
